


Seeking your warmth

by Leoxye (shadowskye2)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowskye2/pseuds/Leoxye
Summary: A short drabble about Edeleth. I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Seeking your warmth

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3. Go easy on me...>_>

It was a warm spring morning and Edelgard awoke to a warm breeze through the open window of her and her wife, Byleth's room. Their cottage was positioned in a secluded part of Ordelia territory that was gifted to them by Lysithea's family.

Edelgard sat up in their shared bed and stretched her arms,only to find that Byleth wasn't in bed. That wasn't surprising since they often went fishing at a nearby river in the morning. Smiling, she got out of bed and padded across the room and into the kitchen to see if there was any food that she could make into a breakfast to-go.

While she was looking in the pantry, she heard the door open semi quietly and a quiet, "'m home." She called into the living area, "Welcome home, By." She heard an audible sigh, followed by a pail noisily falling to the table next to the door. Byleth walked into the kitchen and Edelgard saw that they were smiling. "Caught my largest fish yet, El." There was a glimmer in their eyes that made Edelgard smile with the contagious sense of pride that Byleth had. "That's wonderful! Would you like to cook it up for breakfast?" Byleth nods and goes to get the fish, which was in fact very impressive.

After breakfast, they sit outside and cuddle with each other while watching the clouds roll by. It was a very typical day of idleness that they had both hardly dreamed would come true. But here they were, napping under a shady tree, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ comments and kudos are optional but appreciated if you enjoyed it!


End file.
